


A loving, happy family

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Lolicon, Parent/Child Incest, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two sisters had a relationship which resulted in a daughter. They love her in more ways than one.
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	A loving, happy family

Caroline was doing the dishes when her daughter, Anna, came downstairs. "Hey Mom, do you know when Mommy comes home?"   
"I think she'll be here 6 PM, as usual. Why do you ask?"  
Caroline had a hunch, and turning around to Anna confirmed it. The little girl was red in the face, breathing heavily and had a shy expression.  
"I... I'm horny... and I miss Mommy."

Well that explains it. Anna's 'father' Jeannie wasn't really a woman, as she had a cock. And a really large one, at that. It's not really surprising that Caroline loved getting fucked by her sister when they were children. Of course, they still love fucking today. Since Caroline got pregnant with Anna their libido's just increased. A detail is that hid their love-making from Anna for most of her life, but when she got older she got curious, and found out. Strangely enough, she wasn't upset, but rather pleaded to join them, which led to her being part of their love-life today.

"It's okay, Anna. I understand. I know Mommy's cock is the best, but since she's not here, maybe I could help you?"  
"You'd do that, Mom?"  
"Yes, of course! Wait in your room, and I'll come upstairs when I'm done here."

After a few minutes, Caroline sat in the bed besides her daughter. She signalled the girl to sit in her lap, which she did.   
"Alright then Anna, please remove your shirt."  
She did so, revealing her small breasts. Caroline lifted her own shirt, showing her more developed breats.  
"Good girl. Why don't you suck on Mom's breasts while I take care of you?"  
Anna gave her mom's left nipple a kiss while grabbing the right one with her hands. Caroline moved her hands to the sides of Anna's waist. She grabbed the hem of her shorts and pulled them down. The poor girl was so desperate, her panties were already stained. Caroline touched her through the wet fabric, causing her daughter to moan, lips still surrounding the nipple.

Caroline slid the panties down as well, exposing Anna's pussy to the air. When she inserted a finger Anna let go and cried in pleasure. After the initial shock she moved over to sucking her mother's right nipple. They sat in minutes, Caroline fingering Anna while she played with her breasts. Caroline tried inserting another finger, but Anna was too tight for it to enter. The second finger touching Anna's clit resulted in her orgasm. Caroline lifted up her fingers and licked them clean. Upon seeing Anna's frown, she kissed her on the lips, sharing the juice with its maker.

"Okay Anna. Do you think you can last for a few hours longer? I don't think Mommy would mind fucking you before dinner."  
"Yes. Thanks, Mom."  
Anna tried moving off, but while shifting around she felt something wet under her butt. Caroline was also aroused.  
"Would you like me to eat you out, Mom?"  
"Oh, I'd love that. But you don't have to-"  
"No no, I want to."  
And with that, Caroline slid off her leggings and panties. She leant down on her bed and let Anna lean down in front of her.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jeannie entered her home. Today was a long day, and she was frustrated. Both with the work and sexually. To her surprise, both her sister and daughter were waiting at the front door.  
"Welcome home, Mommy!"  
"Hey, sister. How was today?"  
"Well, a lot happened." Jeannie grinned at her lovers. "Hey, why where you waiting here? Is there something you want?"  
"You see, Anna told me how horny she was today. We took care of it for the moment, but we're both hungry. I don't think you mind waiting with dinner."  
"No problem at all! But really, you two went without me? Man, I feel left out."

Jeannie followed Anna to the living room's table. She was even more aroused now than before she asked Charlotte for help, which Jeannie saw clearly. The girl wore a dress now, and fluid was trickling down her legs as they went to the room. Anna didn't even bother undressing, and leant over the table. Jeannie felt her skirt bulging over this sight, so she discared it together with her panties, allowing her cock to spring free. She took Anna's legs, moved them apart and inserted herself into her. 

Jeannie thrust into her daughter, who came in seconds. The young girl cried in pleasure as her mother's cock massaged her insides. She was laying on the table, but could feel it cause her stomach to bulge against the wooden surface. Jeannie, who was pent up from all day, felt her orgasm coming.  
"You want your Mommy to cum inside you?"  
"Yes, Mommy! I want it so bad!"

And with that, Jeannie unloaded herself into Anna. When she pulled out clumps of semen flowed out of the daughter. Caroline knelt down in front of her and started licking the cum, both to keep the floor clean and to savor the taste. Anna, still on the table, took Jeannie's cock into her mouth and cleaned it off.  
Then the family enjoyed a dinner together, before having even more sex.


End file.
